darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Beneath the Veil
Beneath the Veil is an audio drama produced by Big Finish Productions. It was released in July 2013. The play includes four original Dark Shadows cast members -- Christopher Pennock, Marie Wallace, Kathryn Leigh Scott and Nancy Barrett. A serial killer strikes in Collinsport. Publisher's summary “It's like the town that time forgot...” Alfie Chapman and Emma Finney, a young English couple, are on a road trip, travelling across America. When their car breaks down, they find themselves having to stay overnight in the small town of Collinsport. And on that night, people start dying. As Alfie and Emma become acquainted with the residents, they discover that there's more to the sleepy little town of Collinsport than they first thought. But will they discover the truth behind the murders before they become the next victims? Synopsis Teaser :A strong wind howls through the small town of Collinsport masking the screams of terror from a young doctor meeting a gruesome fate. His death marks just the beginning of the horror that is to come. For at the nearby Windcliff Sanitarium, Doctor Bernard Kear is about to discover his colleague's body. Doctor Kear is surprised when Sebastian Shaw correctly predicts the death of his predecessor. Kear leaves Sebastian in his room at Windcliff Sanatarium and goes to his car to return home. As he drives he begins to record Sebastian's patient notes, when suddenly he is interrupted by something in the road – the dead body of his colleague Anton Thompson. As Kear calls out for help, a figure approaches him who draws a knife. Kear screams. Opening Theme Alfie Chapman and Emma Finney drive toward Collinsport in their rickety car. On arrival they encounter a strange old woman named Eve wearing a black veil obscuring her face. The woman points the couple in the direction of the Collins General Store where he can get help with the fixing the car. As Emma waits outside the store for Alfie she meets a charming man named Brett Hawker, who is the caretaker at Collinwood. For a place to stay he recommends her to the local Inn. Alfie returns and appears to be jealous of Brett talking to Emma. :Good afternoon, you're listening to WLSN 91.3FM, and I'm James Moore with Today's News. The bodies of two men were discovered late last night on the outskirts of Collinsport. Doctor Bernard Kear, 34, and Doctor Anton Thompson, 27 – both worked at Windcliff Sanatarium. Collinsport Sheriff George Patterson has asked all residence to be on their guard following these attacks. A local fisherman Ed Griffin is celebrating today as his prize winning lobster was sold to the... Maggie Evans welcomes Alfie and Emma to the Collinsport Inn. They book a room and once settle in they find a news article in the Collinsport Star about the book The Secrets of Collinsport which reads: :The Collins family are found at the center of many a mystery with witchcraft, murders and unexpected suicides. Collinsport stands for all that is evil and cursed in this mortal realm. At the Blue Whale Alfie and Emma meet several of Collinsport's local inhabitants including a heavily inebriated Carolyn Stoddard, and then later Amy Jennings who is concerned the recent murders may have been the result of an animal attack. :...with a third victim discovered early this morning in the Eagle Hill Cemetery, Sheriff George Patterson is said to be considering enforcing a curfew on the town. Morning. Alfie and Emma encounter Eve again who offers to show the couple around Collinsport. They discuss the recent murders; Emma believes the killer is an escaped patient from Windcliff Sanatarium. Deputy Jim Hardy arrives investigating latest murder victim, that of Brett Hawker. Emma leaves with Jim, under the pretense of getting lift, in order to find out more about the killings. Later, Alfie and Emma visit the scene of Brett's murder at Eagle Hill. As they fool around he almost strangles her. They encounter Tom Lacey known to them for presenting paranormal television series Beyond the Grave. Tom asks them for an interview, which that eagerly agree. Unbeknownst to them, Eve is lurking in the dark shadows, watching. Shortly after their interview they discover the dead body of Sheriff Patterson who has been brutally murdered. A police siren heralds the arrival of Deputy Jim, who jumps to conclusions believing Alfie and Emma to be responsible. After their ordeal at the police station, Alfie and Emma return to the Blue Whale accompanied by Eve. Alfie insinuates that Tom Lacey might have been responsible for Patterson's murder much to the annoyance of the barkeep. Eve points out that all the victims have been male, so she and Emma should be safe. They get on to the subject of where spirits go after death, and how Alfie once had a frightening encounter with a Ouija board that caused a dark shadow to manifest. Eve suggests they use a Ouija board to find out more about the murders. Reluctantly the couple agree. Back in Alfie and Emma's room at the Inn, they begin the ceremony. Immediately Eve passes out, and a message is spelt out on the Ouija board: :D A N I E L L E :L E T M E I N The spirit indicates through the board that it can hear them. Alfie asks how they let it in. Another message is spelt out: :T O O L A T E T H E D O O R I S O P E N Danielle Rogét speaks through Emma, stating that she is the one who kills weak stupid men. She explains how she was released at the house by the sea by a man named Gerald Conway. Danielle spirit disapates, and Emma and Eve return to normal. Disturbed by the experience, Emma wants to leave Collinsport. Alfie agrees to leave tomorrow once they've got the car back from the mechanic. The next morning, Alfie wakes Emma – he will be back in about an hour with the car. He leaves. Immediately after Eve arrives. Eve's manner is different, she berates Emma for whining. Eve reveals her real name to be Danielle Rogét. Emma realizes Eve is the killer responsible for the murders. The woman confirms this, all except that of Brett Hawker. She lifts the veil obscuring her face, the sight of which causes Emma to scream in terror. Alfie returns with the car and collects Emma. She explains Eve had to leave suddenly. Emma is unfazed by the revelation that Alfie killed her ex-boyfriend Stuart. He realizes that Danielle has taken over Emma's body completely. He is equally unfazed by this, as he considers himself and Danielle to kindred spirits. He reveals to her that he was the one who killed Brett in cold blood. He remembers he almost killed Emma during their visit Eagle Cemetery, it was as though something else was controlling him on that occasion. There was nursery rhyme running through his head at the time. Danielle says she had nothing to do with it as she needed Emma's body alive. They shrug off the mystery and together they leave Collinsport for Bangor. Nearby a child sings the nursery rhyme One, Two, Three, Four, Five. Closing Theme Memorable quotes Dramatis personae (in order of appearance) * Christopher Pennock as Sebastian Shaw (archive clip) * Scott Handcock as Bernard Kear * Simon Kent as Alfie Chapman * Brigid Lohrey as Emma Finney & Danielle Rogét * Marie Wallace as Eve * James Unsworth as Brett Hawker * Barra Collins as James Moore * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Christopher Ragland as Jonah Rooney * Jonathon Marx as Jim Hardy * Stephanie Ellyne as Amy Jennings * Stephen Kelly as Tom Lacey * Colin Baker as Gerald Conway (archive clip) * Jacob Sowersby as Child Background information and notes * Originally scheduled for release the previous month in June 2013. * The opening narration for this story was also played over the end credits of the previous release The Phantom Bride. * This story begins immediately after the events of Dreaming of the Water. It also references story elements from The House by the Sea. * Several characters from previous audio plays appear or are referenced: ** Bernard Kear and Anton Thompson previously appeared in Dreaming of the Water. ** Brett Hawker and Gerald Conway previously appeared in The House by the Sea. ** Mrs. Haggerty, owner of the Collins General Store, previously appeared in The Ghost Watcher. ** Ed Griffin first appeared in The House of Despair. ** Mike Garner and Dr. Gretchen Warwick previously appeared in Curse of the Pharaoh. * The nearest car repair garage to Collinsport is in Bangor. * The newspaper article refers to a 'Mad Jack', and a man who was dragged into the sea. * Jonah Rooney is running the Blue Whale for his uncle Bob Rooney who is unwell. * Amy Jennings has recently returned from Cairo. * Jim Hardy was previously mentioned in 16. * Sheriff George Patterson is found dead. * A teaser for the next release, The Enemy Within, plays over the end credits: ** Next time on Dark Shadows. The house of Trask has fallen, but as one family met its end another grows from the ashes. Born of conflict, the baby Cyrus Longworth carried a special burden, concealed inside the innocent child was the son of the Dark Lord himself. Thirty years on Cyrus Longworth has escaped his home town but not his fate. For on this July afternoon in Bangor he will meet a woman with her own tormented past. Two nice quite people on a nice quiet street. They could live happily ever after, but the secrets of Collinsport cast long shadows. * Also included are trailers for Dreaming of the Water, The Ghost Watcher & The House by the Sea. *The song playing in Alfie and Emma's car "Drive" is written and performed by James Unsworth Bloopers and continuity errors Windcliff Sanitarium is said to be "just outside Collinsport", when the TV series established that it's 100 miles away from Collinsport. Official website * Big Finish Productions: Beneath the Veil * The Collinsport Historical Society - Review: Beneath The Veil Category:Big Finish Audio Dramas Category:Audio dramas